camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archers of Apollo
The Archers of Apollo are a highly powerful and infamous group of immortals controlled and led by the god Apollo, but also controlled by Dionysus during the Winter months. By the end of the Second Olympian War, the Archers of Apollo had recruited enough members to be declared an army by the Olympian Gods. They have strong ties with Artemis and Aphrodite, being the fathers, brothers and sons of many of their followers, both the Hunters of Artemis and the Maidens of Aphrodite. Their current lieutenant, Adreus, and a number of other original archers, are the last known surviving Gargareans, which also gives them, their sons and their daughters a blood tie with the Amazons. Most of the archers reside on the island city of Leto, named after the Leto, the Titaness mother of Apollo and Artemis. History Origins The archers officially began almost a century after the Trojan War. Queen Penthesilea of the Amazons had been killed by Achilles in the War. She was succeeded by Antianeira. Driven nearly insane by the deaths of her sisters who died in the war, Antianeira began taking out her anger on the Gargareans, the nearby tribe of men who lived near them, carrying it on for over a decade. Adreus, a Gargarean and a son of Ares, eventually aided the Gargarean leader Leriphon in revolting against Antianeira, making their way across the Ionian Sea and eventually reaching Greece. Antianeira, along with her allies, attempted to bring the Gargareans back, which resulted in the Third Amazon War against the Athenians and other Greeks. After this war ended in a stalemate, Antianeira tracked Leriphon and Adreus down, killing Leriphon, but dying at the hands of Adreus. Adreus returned to Athens shortly after, finding a number of surviving Gargareans, and giving Leriphon a funeral pyre. The next day, Adreus returned to the coast, where he found a surviving Athenian warrior washing ashore. Tending to his wounds, the man revealed himself to be Apollo. Apollo desired Adreus to become one of his followers, but was still disinterested in starting a group like Artemis' followers. He blessed Adreus with immortality, making sure that when the time was right, he would have Adreus as one of his lieutenants. Finding Apophroditus Fall of Rome Sometime around the fall of Rome, 480 AD, Hades made a deal with Apollo, to unlock the doors of death for a time and release any worthy souls from the Underworld to serve Apollo's army. One of his first recruits was Spartacus, leader of the Third Servile War, and a son of Ares. Knowing he had been a worshipper of Dionysus, Hades agreed to allow Spartacus to serve Apollo under one condition: that Dionysus was to be given control of the archers alongside him. Though the archers were swarmed with thousands of revived souls, Spartacus and his followers still held resentment for most Romans, even if they were fellow archers, resulting in factions being made; Adreus would lead the Gargareans and Greeks, Apophroditus would lead the minor gods, and Spartacus would once again lead the rebels. From time to time, the archers would have to tolerate Dionysus' followers, the Maenad's, on Leto, occasionally resulting in short lived fights. Second Olympian War While the archers remained out of the Second Olympian War, they still involved themselves with Apollo and Artemis' affairs. They were present at the Winter Solstice celebrations, with many Demigods from Camp Half-Blood mistaking them for minor godlings. God of the Eclipse With Apollo still mortal as punishment by Zeus, command of the Archers has fallen to Dionysus, Apophroditus and Adreus, who have begun picking off numerous monsters on the mainland, believing Prometheus is attempting to wage a one-Titan war against the Olympians. Adreus, Spartacus and Jeremiah, a son of Pax execute the captured monsters in the opening games for the arrival of the Hunters and Maidens, as well as to honour both groups' respective goddesses who are in attendance. Abilities The archers all possess immortality. Being tasked with keeping all mortals safe from monsters, the archers have Apollo's powers and if the archers have recruited an archer with a specific talent, all of the archers then receive that power. They even have a much stronger scent than normal demigods, able to draw in any monsters away from mortals from more than 10 miles away. Their strength and senses rivals that of gods, and they can easily sense when they are being lied to, as Apollo is the god of truth. They have a photographic memory, allowing them to recall ancient events. Like the gods they are resistant to most forms of sorcery and a range of curses, but can be effected if they chose to be (as with the Maidens of Aphrodite) and can manipulate the mist as sharply as the gods can. They also have the innate ability to speak any language they want fluently. Unlike Apollo, the can only see into the past, not the future, as that power is only reserved for the Oracle of Delphi and Apollo himself. One of the greatest powers they possess however is the ability to temporarily cause an opponent to lose their powers; demigods, monsters and even gods, all except the Olympians. Roman forms In ''God of the Eclipse'', archers such as Adreus and Apophroditus both change into their Roman forms, Marius and Eclipsus respectfully, while the archers reach Roman territories, such as Camp Jupiter. Like all Roman counterparts, they appear more warlike and disciplined, with Marius almost dreading reverting back to Adreus once they leave Camp Jupiter. Known Archers Leaders * [[Apollo|'Apollo']], their founder and leader. Currently mortal as punishment from Zeus * [[Dionysus|'Dionysus']], their de facto leader during Apollo's absence Lieutenants * [[Adreus|'Adreus']], son of Ares and new lieutenant of the archers since Apophroditus left. Consort of Hallie, lieutenant of Aphrodite's maidens, and the father of all their children. * [[Apophroditus|'Apophroditus']], former lieutenant. Left after regaining his godhood. Son of Apollo and Aphrodite. * [[Spartacus|'Spartacus']], son of Ares. Best known for having led a rebellion against the Romans. In command of the "rebels", brought back with him. Other members Gods * Enyalius, minor war god. Son of Ares and Enyo. * Hundreds of unnamed River Gods. Almost all are the sons of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys, known as the Potamoi Demigods * Andrew Mayant, son of Hecate. Currently the consort of Phrike. * Lewis Cardoso, son of [[Summanus|'Summanus']] * [[Abraham Lincoln|'Abraham Lincoln']], son of Athena. * Edgar Dywer, son of Bacchus * Dexter Hammond, son of Athena * Hohner Soderquist, son of Hermes * Alcide Lahoud, son of Ares * Jeremiah Sterrett, son of Pax * Unnamed son of Somnus * Thousands of Demigods, Greek, Roman and supposedly Norse: both recruited in life and after death from the Underworld, as part of their pact with Hades * Tens of thousands of former Roman slaves who joined Spartacus' rebellion and died in battle with him. Others * Sons of Adreus and Hallie. All descendants of Ares * Izzy Lichtel, son of Apollo. Newly recruited Former members * Arthur Williams, son of Apollo. Desired members * Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Has declined numerous times. * Will Solace, son of Apollo. Has declined numerous times. Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Philanahembree Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Electrokinesis